


Страницы

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Пять набросков, которые Эйрел нарисовал (и один, который рисовать не стал).Анонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы
Kudos: 2





	Страницы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374416) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



– Хватит вертеться! Я уже почти закончил. Мало, что там происходит снаружи? Это просто мама на своей новой кобылке. – Эйрел прищурился, глядя на сестру, и добавил еще несколько линий к своему карандашному наброску.

– А дедушка говорил, что подарит мне на Зимнепраздник голокамеру. Тогда я смогу делать картинки лучше тебя.

– Рисовать по-настоящему – это совсем другое, – отрезал Эйрел и смазал линию. – Вот черт, – пробормотал он и виновато оглянулся через плечо, но, к счастью, отец был слишком далеко, чтобы его расслышать. – Я хочу сделать это как нужно, для мамы. Она сказала, что рисунки хорошие. Просто посиди спокойно еще немного.

– Лорд Эйрел, гости прибыли. Вам пора быть готовым к ужину, – окликнул его из коридора один из оруженосцев. – Сегодня вечером будет накрыто во флигеле.

– А малыша Падму снова привезли? – спросила сестра. – В прошлый раз он орал весь ужин, а за то, что я шумлю, папа выговорил мне. Дай посмотреть, дай! – она подлезла к Эйрелу под руку и серьезно уставилась на портрет, а потом высунула язык: – Вот так меня нарисуй!

*

Он ухватил взглядом развевающиеся над Замком Форхартунг знамена. Подхваченные ветром полотнища полоскались над грубым камнем. Он набросал несколько линий на обороте листа, который отбросил в сторону граф-его-отец. Он увлекся рисованием, и уже не слышал криков, вырисовывая на листе огромный замок. Он снова посмотрел на знамена и пририсовал на них знакомый рисунок форкосигановского герба – лист и горы, гордо парящий над башнями.

Он услышал какой-то звук за спиной и резко развернулся на стуле, но это был отец. Эйрел вновь повернулся к рисунку, а отец подошел и поглядел ему через плечо.

– Снова рисуешь? Неплохо выглядит, но – нет! – Голос отца внезапно скрежетнул звуком разорвавшейся гранаты. – Брось это немедля в камин, парень, и больше такого не повторяй! Ты вообще ничего не соображаешь? О чем ты думал, когда делал это?

Эйрел повернулся, упрямо прикрывая ладонью свой клочок бумаги.

– А что здесь не так?

– "Что здесь не так"? Ты вообще ничему не учишься? – Отец отбросил его руку и ткнул указательным пальцем в развевающийся на ветру флаг с кленовым листом. – Ты нарисовал это. Над замком Форхартунг. Сожги. Немедленно.

– Но там же так и есть. Смотри! Мне это отсюда видно. – Он показал в окно, где их знамя полоскалось и хлопало над замком Форхартунг.

– Если ты намерен рисовать, – возразил ему отец, – ты должен думать дальше, чем просто видишь. Что там на самом деле?

Эйрел наморщил лоб, потом снова склонился над своим наброском, так, чтобы отец из-за его плеч не видел. Через минуту над замком развевалось еще и знамя Форбарра, почти целиком заслоняя форкосигановское. Эйрел выпрямился.

– На самом деле так, – показал он и по досадливому отцовскому фырканью понял, что теперь он прав.

*

– Положи это и иди сюда, или я встану и задам тебе.

– Да ну? – Эйрел любовался плавными линиями тела Джеса, повторяя их ласкающими движениями карандаша. – И как ты намерен это сделать? За весь прошлый месяц ты ни разу не одолел меня ни на ринге, ни в учебном бою. И ты думаешь, что сумеешь тронуть меня хоть пальцем?

– Только не говори мне, что мои пальцы могут или нет. – Джес не попытался встать с постели, но провел рукой по своему торсу, а затем медленно облизал губы. Эйрел скрипнул зубами и продолжил рисовать. Его рука твердо выводила на бумаге очертания и углы, линии и тени. Джес поднес палец к своим губам и нежно лизнул, а затем обвел языком, втянул подушечку в рот и принялся посасывать. Эйрел позволил себе всего лишь поерзать на стуле, хотя сидеть ему делалось все более неуютно, и плотный шов брюк тер уже чувствительно. Он игнорировал этот факт и продолжал рисовать.

Обнаженный, вытянувшийся на кровати Джес не только посасывал палец, но и его член окреп и поднялся. Глядя на Эйрела из-под опущенных ресниц, он потянулся рукой к паху.

– И не думай, – пресек это Эйрел. – Дождешься меня.

– Бог мой, какой ты нынче требовательный! – парировал Джес, но его рука остановилась. Загорелые дочерна пальцы замерли на светлой коже бедра. Контраст был прекрасен; Эйрел рисовал его и напрягался всем телом, чтобы не вскочить. Всю свою сдерживаемую жажду и неудовлетворенность он направил в карандаш. Он хотел получить этот рисунок – не голофото, но изображение Джеса, нарисованное от руки, доказательство силы того, что их связывало.

Прошло десять страшно напряженных минут, прежде чем он оказался доволен рисунком. Джес не прекращал дразнить его: он облизывал губы, дышал чуть чаще и громче. Эйрел отложил карандаш. Едва карандаш звякнул о стол, Джес приоткрыл губы. Эйрел заставил его – их обоих – выждать еще немного, пока аккуратно убирал карандаш в пенал, пересек комнату в три широких шага и набросился на него.

*

– Что это?

Эйрел, вырванный из состояния задумчивости, резко поднял голову. В дверях зала совещаний стоял капитан Форхалас и глядел на доску-дисплей, на которой Эйрел только что рисовал. Эйрел поднял руку, чтобы смахнуть свой набросок прочь, но Форхалас заморозил изображение,

– Что это? – повторил тот. – Мне нравится.

– Это солнечный отражатель. Я тут думал о нем. – "И рисовал". Его руки всегда двигались, пока работал ум. Эйрел активировал дисплей и откинулся в кресле, вращая голографическое изображение. – Комаррцам он тоже нравится. Даже не так, они его любят. – Он дорисовал еще одну небольшую деталь к центральному ядру, где располагался реактор и механизмы управления. Блеск шести сверкающих панелей, окружающих ядро, казалось, был способен передать даже сделанный световым пером набросок. – Я начинаю думать, что мы можем и его добавить к списку.

– Это не такая уж значимая цель, – возразил Форхалас. – Сможем мы выделить на него корабли?

– Эта война будет проистекать в умах, и никак иначе, – ответил Эйрел. – Комарра слаба, у них недостанет духу сражаться. Важна только победа в космическом пространстве, выходы П-В туннелей, станции, базы. А от планеты мы хотим, чтобы она ощутила себя побежденной. Чтобы им показалось, что это неизбежно, что бесполезно сопротивляться. Мы уже видели, как армия завоевателей в конечном итоге проигрывала – я говорю о цетагандийцах. Они так и не смогли заставить нас ощутить себя побежденными. Но если мы будем держать в руках их, комаррцев, собственное солнце, их надежду на будущее – что ж, от этого не так далеко и до мысли, что всё их будущее в наших руках. Мне не нужно кровавой резни. – Пока он говорил, то успел дорисовать к отражателю еще несколько черточек: мерцание панелей, соединительные кабели. – Я хочу, чтобы его захватили неповрежденным. Потребуется, чтобы он функционировал и дальше. Только уже нашим.

Снова отведя взгляд от дисплея, он увидел, что, пока он говорил, в конференц-зал тихо вошли еще трое капитанов кораблей. И они тоже внимательно разглядывали его рисунок.

– Да, адмирал, – произнес один из них. – Мы можем захватить его. Только прикажите.

Эйрел серьезно кивнул. И с одного бока отражателя пририсовал барраярский флаг.

*

Эйрел колебался в выборе между карандашом и стаканом. И так, и иначе утром он будет себя презирать: то ли за смехотворную глупость, то ли за такое же смехотворное похмелье. Он выбрал карандаш, помня, что отец сейчас наверху, ждет, когда же наконец приказать оруженосцам нести его беспамятного сына в постель. Но он еще может удивить старика.

Это лицо было выжжено в его памяти тысячу раз, по его настоящим воспоминаниям и в воображаемых ситуациях. Он рисовал ее в тот момент, как впервые ее увидел – ужасающее внимание, лицо испуганное, но напряженное. Он рисовал ее победоносной – покрытой кровью Джеса, в изорванной одежде и со спутанными волосами, ангелом мести, о каком он даже не мечтал. Он рисовал одно только лицо, повернутое к нему, прямое и решительное, и пытался уловить это мгновение благоговения, испуга, ужаса или радости.

И ничего не выходило. Лицо на бумаге было ровным, безжизненным. Он рисовал так много лиц по памяти, но именно этого, без стоящей перед ним живой женщины, уловить так и не мог. Он свирепо уставился на выхолощенную картинку, одним резким движением смял ее и швырнул в огонь. А затем протянул руку к стакану.

*

– Ты уже тысячу лет ничего не рисовал, – заметила Корделия. Она раздевалась ко сну, но тут задержалась, просматривая стопку докладов и коммюнике у Эйрела на столе. – Ты слишком напряженно работаешь.

– Не получится. Не на этой работе. – Однако Эйрел отложил бумаги и потянулся. – У меня на это вообще нет времени. Да и нет ничего, что бы я хотел нарисовать.

– Можешь рисовать меня, – подсказала Корделия, расстегивая рубашку.

– На обороте сводки для министра тяжелой промышленности? – Он демонстративно помахал перед нею распечаткой. – Не боишься, что это его малость шокирует?

– Насколько я понимаю, его шокирует не столько изображение, сколько то, что его нарисовал ты. – Корделия безо всяких соблазнительных ужимок присела на край кровати и разделась полностью.

Эйрел усмехнулся, отложил бумагу и направился к жене со словами:

– Полагаю, искусство подождет до утра.


End file.
